Best Friends Forever
by hyrew
Summary: My take on how Nick and Jeff met and became best friends.


(A.N:/ So, I thought that I would take a short break from writing all my angst and write a cute little story with a happy ending. Ha, I also love exploring the idea of seeing how Nick and Jeff met. So, enjoy.)

Best Friends Forever.

"Alright kids, now settle down." Ms. Kernie, the teacher asked, trying to get her students to be quiet. The five and six year olds slowly, one by one, began to sit down and stare at their teacher, waiting for her to speak again. A few minutes later the class finally died down and she began speaking again. "Now today is a very special day. Can anyone guess why today is a special day?"

"Because there are chicken nuggets in the lunch room?" One kid asked.

Ms. Kernie laughed. "No, Thad, that isn't why today is special…and today is sloppy-joe day."

"Oh." Thad said looking disappointed.

"Anyway, class, today is a very special day because we have a new student to welcome into our class. Now, you wait here patiently while I go to the office and fetch him. Alright? Please be good little boys and girls while I'm gone."

"Yes Ms. Kernie." The class replied.

"Hey Wessie," David began, "What do you think the new boy will be like?"

"I don't know…nice maybe?"

"I hope so!" Trent added, beaming at the two as he sat down at the table.

"Me too." Thad said.

"What do you think Nick?" Blaine asked as he tried to push back a long curl.

"I think you need to do something about your hair." Nick said as he went back to his colouring. "It's all messy."

"It isn't messy! My momma says it's just curly!" Blaine whined.

"Too curly!" Wes laughed.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the teacher returning to the class. "Class, I'd like you to meet someone." She said as she lightly pushed a blond boy up in front of the class next to her desk. "Go on, introduce yourself." She said as she smiled brightly at him.

The blond didn't say anything for a moment but instead stared down at his feet. He was obviously nervous about being in front of so many people. After a few awkward moments of silence he began to speak. "M-my name is Jeffrey, but I like Jeff better." He said not looking up a single time.

"Are there any questions any of you have for Jeff?" Ms. Kernie asked.

"How old are you?" Someone shouted out.

"S-six…"

"What school did you used to go to?" Blaine asked as she shoved another curl behind his ear. It was near the end of the year meaning Jeff had to have gone to a different school before.

"I…I didn't go to school…My mom taught me from home." He said quietly.

"Are you nice?" David asked.

Jeff looked up a little shocked at the question. "…I think…"

"Good." Trent replied excitedly, earning a few laughs from his table.

Ms. Kernie noticed Jeff becoming more uncomfortable so she let him sit. "You can sit right there." She said as she pointed to the only spot that was left open. "Next to Nick. Nick raise your hand please."

Nick did so and gave Jeff a warm smile when the blond sat down. "Hi. I'm Nick."

"J-jeff…"

"Is your hair fake?"

"W-what?"

"It's yellow, but more yellow than Aaron's. So is it fake?" Nick asked as he touched Jeff's hair. "It doesn't feel fake…"

"It isn't! My mom says it's called blond, not yellow." He said as he tried to fix the section of hair that the brunet messed up. A moment later he had his bangs covering his eyes, just the way he liked it.

Nick frowned suddenly. "What?" Jeff asked.

"I can't see your face anymore." He said as he pushed Jeff's bangs back.

"H-hey! Stop it!"

"No." Nick said. Jeff frowned and let the stranger play with his hair the rest of the class. "Hey, we both have numbers on our shirts!" He said as he pulled at his shirt to show the blond. "See! I have a three and you have a six!"

"We do…"

When lunch time came rolling around Nick grabbed Jeff by the hand and pulled him to his table. "Can Jeffy sit with us?"

"Sure." Everyone at the table said.

"M-my name isn't Jeffy." The blond said shyly.

"I like Jeffy better." Nick said smiling. "And I like your hair better this way." He said pointing to the braid Nick crafted from Jeff's bangs.

"It looks cute!" Trent said smiling. "Like a princess!"

Jeff turned a deep red. "A princess!"

"It does…" Thad said as he poked at his sloppy-joe. "…I wanted chicken nuggets…" He said frowning.

"Do you want my carrots?" Nick asked Jeff. Before Jeff could reply with a 'no' Nick had already poured all of his carrots onto Jeff's tray.

"Hey!"

"They're good for you! And maybe they'll make your hair less yellow."

"My hair isn't yellow!" Jeff protested.

"It is pretty yellow…" Wes said. "Is it fake?" He asked as he began touching the back of Jeff's hair.

"I-it isn't fake!"

"Did you put stuff in it?" Blaine asked. "My momma sometimes puts this stuff in her hair and it makes the silver parts turn black."

"I don't put stuff in it. It just looks this way. It's the same with my little sister and brother. Mom says it's 'cause of the sun."

"Ohhh." The table said in unison.

"Jeffy?" Nick asked poking Jeff in the cheek.

"My name isn't Jeffy…"

"Yes it is…Can I have your brownie?" He asked as he grabbed the dessert off the blond's tray.

"Hey!"

"I gave you my carrots. It's only fair that you share too."

Jeff frowned. "…That isn't fair at all…"

Nick smiled brightly at Jeff. "I like you. Wanna be best friends?"

Jeff gave Nick a confused look before speaking. "…okay?"

"Good." He said hugging Jeff. "From now on call me Nicky then."

"Why?"

"Because that's what best friends do! They call each other funny names!"

"O-oh…okay."

"And we'll share everything from now on!"

"Okay." Jeff said, smiling for the first time since he arrived at the school. "This is neat, I've never had a best friend before."

"Me either!"

A few minutes later Ms. Kernie told the class that lunch time was over and that it was now nap time. "Alright class, go grab your sleeping mats and find a spot." She said as every one moved about to find their mats. Everyone but Jeff who was standing awkwardly alone since he didn't have a sleeping mat.

Nick noticed and ran over to grab Jeff's hand. "Ms. Kernie! Jeffy doesn't have a sleeping mat. Can he share with me? We're best friends."

Ms. Kernie laughed. "Sure Nick."

Nick pulled Jeff over to the mat and crawled under the cover. "Hurry up Jeffy!"

Jeff slid under the blanket. The two faced each other and smiled. "Nicky?"

"Yeah Jeffy?" The brunet said through a yawn.

"We're going to be best friends forever, right?"

"Yep!" Nick said with a smile before the two closed their eyes and fell asleep.

(A.N:/ My first non-angst story in a little while. Hope you enjoyed! Ha, I don't know why but I just love the idea of Nick and Jeff meeting for the first time…and I can't help but think they did it at a really young age, such as kindergarden. I just love Niff…a lot…haha XOXO)


End file.
